User talk:Dashface/Archive 1
Related Skills Thanks for your work on the skills. --Fyren 03:17, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :No probs. I'm in my element! Dashface 23:31, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) I want to first thank you for your work on related skills it is very relevant and much needed. I would like to know what your system is though. How do you determine whether two skills are related or not. I ask because I think your list of related skills for Whirlwind has too many entries. I am thinking your criteria was "Knockdon" skills in the Elementalist profession, but that is not a correct assessment, in my view. For a primary ele, Whirlwind is a defensive skill. No ele in his right mind would walk into a group of enemies and knockthem down with Whirlwind and then do Aftershock on them. Because if they don't die instantaneously, they'll get up and maul him. For a secondary ele (namely W/E), Whirlwind could be used as a KD/AS tool. But there is no relation between Whirlwind and Meteor Shower or Earthquake. Those are obvious offensive skills, the long cast time means they'd be disasterous as an escape route. Your thoughts? --Karlos 07:04, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :I based the related skills on: skills that have a similar result to similar targets, plus ALL of the knockdown skills from the same profession. So while all of the Elementalist skills are listed, very few of many Warrior knockdown skills are listed, as they are not all similar in effect. :Feel free to trim excessive Related Skills, especially those from the same profession. I am no Elementalist! Dashface 14:29, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) Userpage your userpage is great if only for the image of the monk... it makes me chuckle everytime I come here --Jamie 08:28, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Thanks! My early days in Ascalon Arena were turbulent ones. As it stands now, Dashface Megaritz has had over thirteen hundred deaths. -- Dashface 08:57, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Oh the Ascalon Arenas!! I loved them with my lvl10 Mo/W! Can you believe me & my team won 5 in a row there (4 flawless) the 5th was me sprinting around the arena as a necro tried to kill me... lol... I must have circled the place 20 times before I rezed the whole team and we owned her.. good times, good times... this was all before I went to work... --Jamie 09:05, 10 May 2006 (CDT) I agree, your userpage is probably the nicest I've seen, although it's probably a killer on the server :P Shandy 07:40, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :The reason that there are two elite skill tables, and not just one, is that the goal table has all nice links and tooltips and whatnot. I tried for about two hours to find a greyscale solution that didn't involve me hosting them myself, then I tried for a while to add a caption and wikilink to an external image. Also, sure, it's image-heavy, but there's only about 200k worth (plus offsite), which is a lot less than some. (I am justifying it in my own mind.) Beside which, it's cool! Once I've capped all 180 skills, I'll revert it to one table. Once I've unlocked all of the upgrades, I'll take out the tables. (They'll be in the page history, still.) Not that you asked, but people can copy it if they like, too. It's wiki, after all. (Just don't rely on those greyscale images being at that exact external URL indefinitely.) -- Dashface 08:57, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::Those upgrade tables are very nice though, and informative. Must have taken you a long time. Shandy 08:59, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::Not as long as the elite skills. And I'm gonna completely re-do the General Suffix one, 'cause I don't like the column spacing or the double width of Sundering. -- Dashface 09:01, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::::The skill table is very cool. The prefix table is ... so much work it never occured to me that someone might be doing this, lol. I unlocked almost all weapon upgrades and most runes via PvP, since it is much more convenient. --Xeeron 09:04, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Elite table is totally awesome. Will have to copy it! Too bad there isn't a feasible solution for every skill image, since I aim to have all the skills on one guy! (insane laughter). --Tinarto 08:39, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Haha, no grays for the ones you already have, or at least, that's what it seems like. Can't fix that at work. Shame! --Tinarto 09:18, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, no greys for the ones I already have, 'cause it was already murder doing the ones I don't have! Your welcome to fix that, though. -- Dashface 03:31, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Also, GuildWiki now has unbordered versions of the newer elites, but the greyscales still have borders. If you felt like it, you could upload new versions over the old ones while you're at it! -- Dashface 08:01, 17 June 2006 (CDT) I love your userpage. Hilarious and loved reading it, and the picture is great. (I know I'm a bit late, only saw it today) -- arth 08:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) Suggestion Take a look at my implementation of the weapon upgrade table at User:PanSola/t3. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:52, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :In terms of colour? It's very bright, but I suppose that that could be a definable variable. Also, why are there no greyed out boxes? Some upgrades just cannot be had, like a Silencing Sword. I might be missing the difference, but thanks for taking interest. -- Dashface 05:04, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Um, there are greyed out boxes, identical to what you have. I started from your code and never changed the grey part. I was commenting on the internal coding (I'm still messing around with it. Right now I use one format for AxeFurious, and a different format for the other Furious and Vampiric. I'm less interested in color, though I do have a preference for ones that can be specified in english as opposed to hex. BTW you can see User talk:PanSola/t3 for how my Furious format works out. I haven't touched sundering at all, not sure how it should be specified. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:14, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::Your internal coding is much more efficient than mine, with both the bars and percentages. As for Sundering, I have tried for hours to get the two rows in Sundering to each be at half height, but I can only get it to display like that in and not on a wiki (having tried both wiki and html table syntax). If you can get that to work, I will call you a genius and throw a very small parade in your honour. -- Dashface 07:07, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Well I don't even know why sundering needs two rows... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:08, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::::For Sundering, the armour penetration percentage that it provides can be either 10% or 20%, whereas the chance that that will happen can be anywhere from 5% to 20%. -- Dashface 07:16, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Is the unlocking for 10%s still available though? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:02, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Through an item droped from a mob or found in a chest, I don't see why not. I've only even had one Sundering, though, and it was a 20%. -- Dashface 08:05, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::User:PanSola/t1. However, for unlocking purposes I think we should only keep track of the 20% mod. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:28, 27 May 2006 (CDT) You might... ...find Template talk:Image list useful. Threw it together. :P --Tinarto 20:27, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. I'll adapt it to be able to take ten images when I get my first entire row of elites. -- Dashface 08:02, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::You can use it with the grays, too, I think, it just won't auto-redirect when you click unless you set the images up to do that (like the normal skill images are). It takes the phrase between | |s and slaps a .jpg on the end of it, prettymuch. I went ahead and expanded the template to 10, assuming I didn't break it. :) --Tinarto 14:34, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Looks like it works fine as taking 10 skills now. Updated the talk too. --Tinarto 14:44, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Elite Skills Would you mind if I used your elite skills design on my user page? --SK 08:34, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :Not at all—this is a wiki, after all. Also, you may notice that the Factions greyscale images have borders when they should not. I should correct that someday. -- Dashface 20:58, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. I've tried to find another way to somehow show that skills have not yet been captured since I can't use the greyscale images as I am using 30px rather than 25px. I don't to waste resources here either by adding more images to this already busy Wiki. Anyone else got any ideas? --SK 02:09, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::How about using 25px ones instead? If that's not to your liking, maybe call the 25px ones in 30px frames and decide whether you can bear the lesser quality. -- Dashface 07:47, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I just find that 30px is better on my eyes rahter than 25px icons. It seems your right about the sizes. I can use the 25px greyscale images and it doesn't seem that bad. It also helps make them look more alive when they go colour at 30px. I've left an example of the 25 next to the 30px icons on the warrior section. Maybe its just me but I prefer the 30px :) One question about the Gr25 images, have you actually managed to upload them all yet or are you doing them as you capture each one? Temporary test page I've got up is Adlez of Kryta - Elite Skills. Thanks for your help. --SK 16:32, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I haven't uploaded all of the Gr25 images, as I only uploaded the ones for the elite skills that I did not have. I didn't see the need to upload what might never get used. Of course, I've capped more skills since then, so there are only a few dozen missing. Feel free to either upload the rest with the same naming conventions, or provide me with a list of ones that are missing. (I have the images in greyscale on my system; I just don't want to trawl through all 180 looking for the few dozen that are missing!) -- Dashface 02:46, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I plan on turning them to greyscale before I change them all to colour to show which I've capped. If you want you could email me the images and I will upload them as and when I find which are missing? --SK 05:30, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::here is a list of the unuploaded grayscales - when I have a chance I'll try to start doing some, but since you already have the images readyST47 10:03, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::but I don't seem to be able to turn them into grayscale :( probably cause I'm using paint...ST47 10:10, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Userpage bars I have to say that I love your progress bars :) so much that I may have to steal them...if I could figure out how to work them...ST47 08:54, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :This is getting enough attention to warrant me fixing the progress bars so that they actually work! Stay tuned! -- Dashface 09:05, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Location Warning Boxes Thanks for the comments about my idea, I put some time into photoshop and churned out 3 boxes - one for conditions, hexes and enchantment strips. The same idea could applied to Degen, AoE attacks, Annoying NPCs and assorted other hazards. Head over to My Sandbox for a look-see. Bubbinska 09:23, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Kyra's "Random" Corner You've probably seen my application to GEAR on their forums, if you've been keeping up with them ;-) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :That wasn't very random. This would be random: Engorged snow-puppets escort off-kilter communes to aural centipedes. :Wait, no, this would be random: mHTRxrFJY7!T0 :Wait, no, this would be random: 0.4532774 :Hello! -- Dashface 03:28, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::"random" being "on no particular topic" ;-) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:34, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Check out the rambling addendum to the CE section on my talk page :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:53, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Expert Grats! :) — Skuld 06:44, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks! It's not as easy as the fixed locations would have you believe, is it? The skill point situation was holding things up for me in Cantha, but my problems in Elona all centre around having not nearly enough gold to buy the Cap Signets! I just wanted to say that I was an Expert before they decentralise it all. Because then, depending on how it's done, I might regress to just being a "Canthan Elitist (1)" or whatnot. -- Dashface 06:55, 17 December 2006 (CST) User Unlocked Rune template Hi. Looking at the history I see you're the guy behind this rather interesting template. I'd like to use it on my page, but as of now it's not working in Firefox - if I look at it on your page using Firefox 2.0 none of the blocks are filled in, whereas they look find in IE 6.0 Any ideas what could be wrong with it? --NieA7 06:08, 18 December 2006 (CST) :I did notice your comment on the Template's talk page a while back, and that's been on my "gotta do something about that one day" list for a while. So now it's higher up the list; I'll try to diagnose this soon! -- Dashface 06:49, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Don't worry about it too much, it's just user page fluff after all ;) I just wasn't sure if anybody had noticed the template talk. --NieA7 06:56, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Should be fixed now. Firefox wasn't likin' the no hashes on the colour values. -- Dashface 07:27, 18 December 2006 (CST)